


Kissing you is patient, and impossibly slow

by WrongSeason



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongSeason/pseuds/WrongSeason
Summary: A collection of kiss prompts based on everyone's favourite Super and everyone's favourite Luthor.Title taken from Neil Hilborn's "Static Electricity"





	1. Is there any chance you could see me too

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Hot, Steamy kiss
> 
> Hot and steamy, still PG-13, folks.  
> Chapter title - Woodkid "I love you"

This was not how Kara envisioned her evening going. Not that she was complaining. Definitely not.

It was late, to say the least, and Kara brought Lena dinner. Between her knowledge of Lena’s dedication to her work and her X-Ray vision, Kara knew that the CEO had not eaten and had no intention of doing so soon.

“I brought Chinese,” she says in lieu of greeting, striding into Lena’s office. Her secretary and all other staff have left, but there's a single bouncer guarding the main entrance. He waved Kara up with a friendly smile that she wonders appears only because she comes so often. 

“Oh you are super,” Lena smiles, and Kara really hopes the use of ‘super’ wasn’t a pun. “Just for me or for…?” The ‘us’ hangs in the air, almost as if Lena can’t believe someone would want to eat dinner with her, in her office, this late into the evening.

“Us,” Kara beams, putting the food down on the desk and going to fetch Jess’s desk chair so she could also sit. The food gets eaten as quickly as it was opened, and soon the two of them are sat laughing and talking the night away. Lena’s phone pings with a notification and she gasps in surprise upon looking at her screen.

“Kara it's gone midnight!”

“It can't have!” Kara’s honestly baffled, but her phone confirms what Lena was saying. They look at each other and can't help the giggles that spill out. 

“Oh god I’ve got to cover a shift tomorrow morning as well,” Kara groans, reluctant to leave despite the time.

“I think it's best we both get going then,” Lena hides the disappointment in her voice by quickly clearing the rubbish away before Kara can even get up to help.

They're about to leave together, nearly at the door when Lena wraps her fingers softly around Kara’s wrist. She momentarily contemplates the difference in their complexions. 

“Thank you for saving me from a night of paperwork. You were far more pleasant company.”

“I could hardly let you starve up here, could I?” It's a light attempt at humour, but Lena smiles regardless, dropping her head in an almost embarrassed fashion. 

She looks back up and regards Kara for a moment. She really is stunning and Lena fleetingly wonders if she’ll regret this later but as soon as she presses her lips against Kara’s she knows that she won’t. Her hand moves from Kara’s wrist to her waist, as Kara slides her hand up Lena’s arm and to the back of her neck, pulling her closer into the kiss. 

Lena moves them gently, so that Kara’s back is pressed up against her office wall, and Kara gasps into the kiss, allowing Lena to press her tongue tentatively against Kara’s. When Kara moans, Lena never wants to stop kissing her. There are fingers tangled in hair, teeth biting at bottom lips, and soft gasps when Kara uses her position to distract Lena by grabbing at her ass and flipping them over.

So this was not how Kara had envisioned her evening going. But when Lena pulls away and whispers “my apartment is two blocks away” in her ear, she really isn't complaining.


	2. The whole world smiles with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 - Cheek kiss
> 
> Short and sweet this time. These can all be read as individual stand alone pieces, unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Please enjoy, and if you want to, drop me a comment! Comments make the world go round.

They're at a gala. Together. As in together together. Kara still can't get her head round the thought. Lena keeps brushing their hands and stealing glances that make Kara’s cheeks blush the faintest tinge of pink.

She likes it. The feeling of being on an actual date, with someone who she could really see herself falling for. Not that she's willing to admit that out loud yet. 

To Kara’s surprise, when all the guests have left, Lena stays. Starts to move glasses and dropped napkins, making neat piles to be taken away. She makes Kara sit as she makes the room tidier.

“I know I hire people to clean, but honestly it costs nothing to be nice and make their job easier,” she says upon spotting Kara’s confused look. 

“You are just lovely,” Kara responds, getting up and crossing the room. She slides her arms around Lena’s waist, stopping her in her tracks. She presses a soft kiss to Lena’s cheek, and laughs when Lena dips her head, connecting with Kara’s collarbone. She can feel the heat on Lena’s cheeks and knows she’s blushing.

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” she whispers into the dark locks tickling her chin.


	3. A little something to make me sweeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 - Nose kiss
> 
> Part one for these two nerds! Part two, with a different prompt, coming up. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoy, they make my day!
> 
> Chapter title from Erasure “A Little Respect”

“I had no idea you were so domestic,” Kara laughs, watching Lena pull the last tray of cupcakes out of the oven. If you’d have asked Kara who she thought would be baking cupcakes for sick children on Sunday afternoon, she definitely wouldn't have answered with Lena. But here she was. 

“I'm not normally. I don't often have the time to bake. But I promised the children on the ward cake, so cake they shall have.” 

Kara’s been mixing icing, there’s red and blue, and yellow for piping the House of El symbol, Lena was quick to point out how in awe of the Super the children are.

“She provides them hope when some of them really don't have the best looking outcomes,” Lena looked wistful, and Kara could tell that the kids had really got to Lena’s heart. She quickly shrugged off her sadness, and got back to the cupcakes, which is how they ended up icing together, both a sticky mess - but the cupcakes are boxed and ready to go. 

“Uh, you've got a little,” Kara gestured to the blue smudge on Lena’s nose, until she wiped it off with her thumb. 

“Thanks,” Lena replied, sucking the icing of her thumb, not daring to look at Kara for fear of turning a deep crimson of flustered-ness. She was the CEO of L-Corp. She did not just get icing on her face.

“You're really soft, y’know. You seem so hard in a business environment, but you really care,” Kara passes the comment with a nervous undertone, and Lena looks up at her. 

“Luthor may be my name, but it's not who I am. I do care, fiercely so.” 

They look at each other, searchingly, until Lena stands on her tiptoes, tries to kiss Kara.

And spectacularly misses, planting a gentle kiss to the tip of Kara’s nose.

“See, totally soft,” Kara leans down with much better aim, and kisses Lena softly, tasting vanilla and blue food colouring. 

“Shut up,” Lena mumbles halfheartedly, prodding Kara in the side.

“Never. Now haven't we got some kids to see?” She grabs the boxes in one hand, and links her free hand with Lena’s, who follows her dumbly out the door.


	4. Refrain from breaking my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 - Forehead kiss
> 
> Part two! Same title song, same time frame as the last part!

Lena and Kara get escorted up to the ward, where a little boy with unruly blonde hair wanders down the hall, one hand holding tightly onto a teddy bear, the other in a ward nurse’s.

“Lena!” He yells upon seeing the brunette, and runs as quickly as he can to her. She bends down and sweeps him off the floor, spinning him round. She settles with him on her hip, little arms wrapped around her neck. 

“Hi, Charlie,” she smiles, ruffling his hair gently. “This is my friend, Kara,” she introduces the taller woman, and he smiles bashfully. 

“Hi there,” Kara waves, balancing the box of cakes precariously on her free hand.

“Hi,” he mumbles, his thumb finding its way into his mouth. He turns his attention back to Lena. “Did you bring us cake?” 

Lena nods, and sets him on the floor, gesturing for him to lead the way. 

“Hello Claire,” she smiles at the nurse as she walks past, and the other woman joins the little group as they head to the other children. 

“He missed you,” Claire passes, and Kara’s heart swells at the thought of Lena bonding with the kids.

“I missed him. I missed all of them.”

They head into a room, full of kids playing and chatting and colouring and Kara can't help but smile. Lena gets tackled immediately, fifteen children clinging to her waist as she tries to hug all of them in turn. She introduces them all to Kara, who’s next to be hugged to within an inch of her life. Lena’s looking around the room, as if trying to spot someone, and Kara gets distracted from her job of handing out cakes and telling the kids that she's sure that Supergirl is proud of how brave they all are.

“Claire, where's Jess?” There's a hint of panic in Lena’s voice, and Kara stiffens.

“Lena, I thought someone had told you. I'm so sorry-” Claire gets cut off by Lena swiftly leaving the room. Kara passes the box to the most sensible looking kid and follows Lena out of the room. Lena’s stood in the empty hallway, crying to herself, furiously rubbing the tears away. Kara wraps her arms around Lena, pulling her close. She presses a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead, and holds her until her tears stop. She rubs circles on her back, waiting until her breathing evens again.

“I'm so sorry,” just seeing how upset Lena was enough indication that she really cared about this child. There's a soft pad of feet on the linoleum, and Charlie appears by Lena’s side tugging gently on her shirt. 

“Are you okay Lena?” He snuggles into her leg, and Kara crouches and picks him up, sandwiching him in the middle. 

“I just really missed you,” Lena smudges his cheek and he presses a wet kiss onto Lena’s cheek in return. 

“Love you, Lena,” he rests sleepily on Lena’s shoulder, and Kara smiles down at the two of them. 

“I love you too, Charlie.”

“I'm here for you,” Kara mouths and Lena smiles, albeit weakly. 

“Thank you.”


	5. Double vision bad decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 - Firm kiss
> 
> Kara is a pain. Lena loves it. 
> 
> Chapter title Alex Lahey’s “Backpack”

“Kar-” Lena’s plea is silenced by firm lips pressing against her own. “Kara, please.” 

Kara kisses down the column of Lena’s throat, stopping to pop open the top button of her shirt. Her breath hitches, as Kara kisses the pink blush creeping up across the top of her chest.

“Kara I have a meeting in five minutes. That is not enough time for me to do the things I want to do to you.”

Kara reluctantly pulls away, chest heaving and lips parted. Lena looks at Kara, her eyes are dark, and her teeth gently graze across her bottom lip as she takes in Lena’s smudged lipstick and mussed hair. 

There were certain disadvantages to your girlfriend being a CEO. This was one of them. They stay looking at each other for a moment, and Kara works out that they could be back at her apartment in five minutes if they were quick.

Almost as if Lena senses what Kara is thinking, she sighs and says “oh screw the meeting.” 

Lena buzzes through to Jess, telling her to cancel, before placing her lips to the underside of Kara’s jaw and biting the soft thud of her pulse. “Your place?”

“My place.”


	6. Drowning in a sea of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 - Gentle peck
> 
> Soft Sunday mornings >>> everything else.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! (Not that I’m telling you what to do)
> 
> Chapter title - Fleetwood Mac “Sara”

Kara can't help herself, it's just the Lena looks so peaceful. She's normally wearing her business mask, or her social function mask, but here when she's asleep on Kara’s bed, hair splayed over the pillow, she looks relaxed for once.

So Kara really can't help herself. She leans over, presses a soft and gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead, working her way down to Lena’s cheek, across her jaw, on the tip of her nose until Lena stirs, blinking in the soft morning sun. 

“Morning,” Kara sighs, touching her lips against Lena’s, feather light.

“Good morning, love,” Lena responds, pulling Kara closer into the kiss. The stay like that for a moment. Kissing slowly in the warmth of Kara’s bed.

“I love Sunday’s,” Lena hums as she flips their positions on the bed, straddling Kara’s hips. “But I need to pee.”

Kara laughs, shoving the brunette off her and towards the bathroom. “Way to ruin the moment!” She shouts after her.

“You love me,” Lena shouts back.

“Yeah,” Kara whispers. “Yeah, I do.”


	7. She gives me toothaches just from kissing me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 - Romantic kiss
> 
> These guys get softer every day I swear
> 
> Chapter title Hozier “Work Song”

Lena sighs as she enters Kara’s apartment, causing the reporter to look up from the interview notes she was looking over. There's a loud thud as Lena’s bags drop to the floor, and her coat is shrugged off on top of the pile. Kara puts her notes to one side and pats the space on the sofa next to her.

“Long day?”

“The longest,” Lena whines, and flops on the sofa, head colliding with Kara’s shoulder. Kara shuffles to cradle Lena properly, and kisses the side of her head as Lena snuggles into her chest.

“You work too hard,” Kara muses, pulling the knots out of Lena’s high ponytail as gently as she can. 

“I work that hard to prove to more people that just you that I am not my family name,” Lena huffs, indignation colouring her voice.

Kara tips her chin up, kissing her softly and slowly. She swipes her tongue across Lena’s bottom lip, and Lena opens her mouth slightly, letting Kara kiss her deeper. She pulls back to press a faint kiss against Lena’s nose.

“You're amazing. And I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	8. I took my love, I took it down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 - Eyelid kiss
> 
> Sleepy Supergirl and her soft girl
> 
> Chapter title Fleetwood Mac “Landslide” 
> 
> As always, leave me a comment if you enjoyed!

Lena opens the door to see Kara, in the comfiest looking clothes she's ever seen. Kara doesn't even say hi, just plods into her apartment and heads straight towards the bed, falling face first into the duvet. 

“Mrrrrrrr,” she groans, and Lena comes to join her, rubbing soft circles on Kara’s back. 

“Comfy there?” She questions, shuffling down the bed so that she's lying near Kara’s side. Kara rearranges herself, so that she's lying flush against Lena, and pushes her nose against Lena’s jaw.

“Better now,” her breath ghosts against Lena and makes her shiver. 

Kara can barely keep her eyes open. She keeps trying to look at Lena before her eyelids flutter closed, almost ready for sleep. Lena watches her amused, before leaning down and kissing her eyelids gently, almost imperceptibly. 

“Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.”

Kara goes to protest, but Lena is massaging her scalp and she just can't stop herself from falling asleep.

“Love you,” she mumbles just before she succumbs, and Lena’s fingers still momentarily in shock.

“Love you too, Kara.”


	9. What a wicked thing to do, to make me feel for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 - Jawline kiss
> 
> I’m always here for top!Kara tbh.
> 
> Chapter title Chris Isaak “Wicked Game”
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

Oh god Lena wants to stop herself, but she can't. She melts into Kara, or rather under Kara, who’s pressing sinfully delicious open mouthed kisses along her jawline, keeping her firmly pinned to the doorframe of her bedroom. Kara reaches her pulse point, and sucks lightly, soothing the slight pain with her tongue. Lena moans, and the noise vibrates through Kara’s lips making her smirk against the soft pale skin underneath. 

“You need to stop that,” Lena sighs, breathless. She doesn't really want to stop, but she has a function that she needs to be at in half an hour, and she really won't make it if Kara carries on.

“What if I don't want to?” Kara whispers in her ear, and Lena can't help the shiver the creeps the way up her spine. Kara kisses the juncture of her neck, nipping lightly, and Lena has to tug at her hair to get her to stop. She pulls her back, kissing her softly as to not smudge her lipstick. 

“I will be home-” another kiss “-as soon as I can.”

Kara whines when Lena shuffles out from underneath her, and it's partly from the lack of heat and partly because she was enjoying winding Lena up. 

Lena’s fixing her hair in the mirror, when Kara slides her hands around her waist. 

“Why do you have to go?” She's honest to god pouting.

“Because I organised it!” Lena slaps at Kara’s arms, who reluctantly backs away to let her finish getting ready. When Lena’s done, Kara’s still moping, sat on the end of the bed. Lena leans over and kisses her again, moving to nip at her jaw like Kara just did to her. 

“I'll be as quick as I can.”


	10. I hear my needle hit the groove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 - Neck Kiss
> 
> Chapter title The Stone Roses "She Bangs The Drums"
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

Lena good at working out people's weak points. After all, it's what afforded her to be able to climb to the top of the business and social ladder; and be able to stay there.

She knows how to use weak points to her advantage, twisting them in a way that suits her. But for some reason she can't crack Kara. Can't find the thing that makes her human as the rest of them.

They're in bed. Lena passed out after a function, and Kara tucks her under the covers, holding her in her sleepy state. The first flicks of light shine in through the window, and Lena creases her brow in frustration of being woken up. She's pressed into Kara’s side, head tucked safely under Kara’s chin. She moves, trying to work the kink out of her shoulders, and her lips gently brush across Kara’s neck.

Kara squirms, eyelids fluttering open, and she groans at being woken up. Lena kisses the spot again, quickly finding Kara’s pulse, slow and steady in her veins. She spends a few moments, slowly kissing Kara awake, until they're both warm and content. 

“How'd you always know exactly where to kiss?” Kara mumbles, voice still thick with sleep.

“Guess I found your weak spot.”


	11. Let me occupy your mind, as you do mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 - Collarbone kiss
> 
> Two in five minutes! How shocking!   
> Though, I felt you guys deserved something a little longer.
> 
> Chapter title Gotye "Heart's A Mess"
> 
> Again, please enjoy. I love comments.

It started out oh so innocently. Kara used to drop by Lena’s office for interviews. Strictly professional, of course. She couldn't risk losing her job as a reporter before she’d even made her mark. But then she started to bring Lena lunch or dinner, making sure she remembered to eat. She started to stop by with coffee, just because she could. 

Then one day it wasn't so innocent. Lena was working late, again, and Kara dropped in to tell her to stop.

“You work ridiculous hours,” she starts, and Lena just looks at her. Somewhere between baffled that Kara is borderline lecturing her, pissed that Kara has no food, and turned on because Kara is wearing a dress so sinfully tight Lena wonders just who she’s trying to impress.

“It's a Friday night. We’re going out.”

“Are we now?” Lena purrs, and Kara stands that little bit straighter.

“We are. But first you're getting changed, and we’re having dinner.”

Kara heads towards the door, but stops abruptly when she can't hear Lena following. Instead the brunette was leaning back in her desk chair, staring at Kara’s ass. Kara clears her throat and nods towards the door. Lena gets the message and stands up, smoothing her skirt out and straightening the lapels of her jacket before crossing to Kara, heels clicking loudly on the ground. 

They arrive at Lena’s apartment ten minutes later, and she leaves Kara in the car whilst she runs to get changed. When she slides back in, Kara notices the way that her dress is fitted in the perfect way to emphasise her best assets, and she can't help the way her breath catches in her throat.

“So Miss Danvers, would you like to let me know where we’re going?”

“You’ll see,” is all Kara says in return, as the car hums to life underneath them. They pull up at Noonan’s and Kara runs in, returning with a bag of food.

“C’mon,” she opens the door on Lena’s side, and the CEO gets out. Kara grabs her hand and tugs her along the city to a park bench, where she proceeds to distribute the food, Lena stifling a laugh at the way Kara eagerly opens the boxes. They eat in relative silence, Kara eating way more than her half and Lena letting her. They finish eating, and Lena clears up quickly before finding herself being dragged across the city again, stopping just outside of a club.

“Good choice, Kara.”

The bouncer lets them in, and Lena orders them both whiskey sours. They knock them back quickly, and the song on the speakers changes. 

“I love this one!” Kara shouts over the music and drags Lena to the dance floor, dancing to the rhythm. Lena falters slightly before joining in, swaying alongside Kara. She places her hands on Kara’s hips, pulling them together. She leans up, her breath ghosting over Kara’s ear until she's within hearing distance. 

“You look stunning tonight.”

From her position she can feel the heat radiating off Kara’s cheeks as she flushes pink.

“R-really?” Kara stutters as Lena pushes even closer, her lips brushing against the top of Kara’s jawline. Lena hums against Kara’s skin, and pulls away slightly so that she's facing Kara.

“Really,” she states, curling the collar of Kara’s dress into her fingers and pulls her down into a bruising kiss. Kara responds almost instantly, fingers tangling into Lena’s hair, tugging slightly as Lena bites at her bottom lip and runs her tongue over to soothe it. Lena lets go of her collar, smoothing it out and brushing her thumb over Kara’s collarbone. She kisses down Kara’s neck, pausing to alternate kisses and bites along Kara’s collarbone, revelling in the way Kara’s chest heaves underneath her.

“Wanna get out of here?” She smirks at Kara who’s stood breathing heavily.

“About five minutes ago.”


	12. Love me, wherever you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 - Chest kiss
> 
> Soft nerds are soft. Help.
> 
> Chapter title Razorlight “Wire to Wire”
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kara wakes up slowly, blinking in the morning sun from her position on Lena’s chest. Her collar has pulled down in the night, and Kara takes the opportunity to pepper feather light kisses across the top of Lena’s chest until she stirs. 

“Good morning,” she says, tugging lightly at Kara’s head until they're face to face and kissing properly. 

“Good morning,” Kara smiles into the kiss, thumb running gentle circles over Lena’s hip bones. Lena stifles a yawn, badly, and Kara pulls away. The brunette grumbles, but Kara kisses her forehead. She shifts up the bed, pulling Lena over until she's cuddling her.

“Go back to sleep, you're tired.”

Lena barely has the effort to protest when she can hear the cadence of Kara’s heart underneath her ear, so she simply drifts back to sleep, Kara humming into her hair.


	13. I'll be yours, and you'll be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 - Stomach kiss
> 
> Domestic married Supercorp. My heart. 
> 
> Chapter title The Maccabees "Toothpaste Kisses"

Lena can hear the laughter emanating from her living room before she sees the source. She drops her keys and bag on the table, hangs her coat up, and walks in to see her wife playing with their baby girl.

“How have my two favourite ladies been today?” She's stood behind Kara, scratching the top of her scalp lightly. 

“We’ve been good,” Kara picks the baby up and turns from where she'd been kneeling.

“Say hi to Mommy, Caoimh,” she waves tiny hands in Lena’s direction, who takes her daughter off of Kara and kisses her head. 

“I've missed you,” she bounces the baby, who gurgles in return. 

“I missed you too,” Lena kneels so she's level with Kara and kisses her softly. 

“How's Peanut been?” 

“Must you call them that?”

“Yeah, I must actually,” Kara’s smile lights up at the corners of her eyes, as she leans down and kisses Lena’s belly. 

“Hey, Peanut. I hope you've been good,” another kiss. 

“They've been kicking like crazy, actually,” Lena whines, and untucks her legs so that she can properly rest between her wife and child. Lena places a hand on her bump, and Kara links their fingers on top. She kisses the side of Lena’s head, as Lena rests on her shoulder. 

“I love you,” she states more than anything. 

“I love you too.”


	14. There'll be love, love, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 - Kiss along hips
> 
> Fair warning, there's smut in this chapter. But this is the only smutty chapter, so I don't really wanna up the rating. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, lemme know :)
> 
> Chapter title Noah And The Whale "5 Years Time"

Lena’s not drunk, she's just so happy she seems drunk. She's stumbling backwards towards the bedroom, Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her back so that she doesn't actually fall over. Kara bends down to kiss her neck, and Lena can't stop the soft moan that hums from the bottom of her throat. She’s lifted into the air and wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, tugging desperately at Kara’s shirt, trying to get it off.

She giggles when Kara drops her on the bed, unable to help the laughter bubbling in her chest. She slides Kara’s shirt over her head, kissing her firmly and pulling her so that they're both laying on the bed. They undress messily - all wandering hands and wet kisses on the newly exposed skin - until Lena flips Kara, pinning her to the bed.

“God, you're so beautiful,” she sighs, pushing back the curls that are starting to cling to Kara’s forehead. Kara kisses her to shut her up. 

Lena sits up, moving down the bed and leaning to press kisses over Kara’s hip bones, revelling in the way that Kara attempts to push up. She loops her thumbs into the soft lace of Kara’s panties and looks up catching her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“We can stop if you want.”

“Don't you dare.”

And that was all the encouragement she needed before she was pushing the offending garments over toned thighs, alternating kisses and bites on the way down. Kara’s fingers wind into her hair, scratching over her scalp and trying to get her closer. Lena lifts Kara’s legs, placing them gently over her shoulders before experimentally running her tongue through Kara’s folds.

Kara shudders underneath her, and Lena keeps the movement up, tongue broad and flat until she reaches Kara’s clit. The fingers in her hair tighten their grip - not enough to hurt, but enough to send another jolt of arousal through Lena’s veins. 

“Please,” Kara grinds out, desperately trying to get friction where she wanted it. Lena obliges, sucking Kara’s clit whilst pushing two fingers into the wetness awaiting her. 

“Fuck.”

Hearing the expletive from the normally mild-mannered reporter’s mouth spurred Lena on no end. She curled her fingers up, continuing to suck and bite until she could feel Kara start to tense underneath her.

“Lena, I'm going to- oh god,” Kara doesn't quite manage to finish her sentence before she’s coming undone under Lena’s actions. Lena strokes her down from her high, being careful not to overdo it, and kisses the inside of Kara’s thigh before she flops next to her on the bed. 

“Wow,” Kara rolls over to kiss Lena, who smirks underneath her. 

“Good?”

“Amazing. That was incredible. You're incredible,” Kara smiles and Lena can't help but smile back. Kara closes her eyes, and wills herself not to fall asleep in her post-coital haze. Lena pulls her closer and kisses her forehead.

“Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.”

“You'd better.”


	15. She only sleeps when it's raining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 - Kiss in the rain
> 
> Lena's a baby. I love her.
> 
> Chapter title Matchbox Twenty "3AM"

“Karaaaaa,” Lena is pouting and Kara really wants to laugh at her, but she feels like now might not be the right time.

“Yes, baby?” 

“It's raining.”

They're stood under the cover of a restaurant, neither daring to go out for fear of getting drenched.

“I can see that.”

Lena flicks her in the arm and Kara pretends to be offended.

“C’mon. Let's go,” Kara drags Lena out from where she's hiding and they run down the street towards Lena’s apartment. Stopping outside, they both look at each other and start laughing. 

“We look like drowned rats,” Lena’s smile lifts the corners of her eyes and Kara can't help but smile back. 

“Cute rats,” Kara says. She leans down to capture Lena’s lips with her own and they stand kissing in the rain for a moment, until Lena starts to shiver.

“I need a hot shower and a hot coffee,” she takes Kara’s hand and they enter the apartment block, leaving trails of water in their wake.


	16. Angels watching over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 - Upside down kiss
> 
> Dorks. They are dorks.
> 
> Chapter title Paloma Faith "Upside Down"

Kara’s showing off. Lena knows this, but gives her the satisfaction anyway. She's flying overhead, taking loops and falls and Lena is glad she’s spatially aware. 

She stops in front of Lena, hanging upside down, cape skimming the roof of the L-Corp building.

“Loser,” Lena smirks and pulls Kara towards her for a kiss. She runs her fingers through unruly curls, laughing when her nose brushes against Kara’s throat. 

“How do you not get headrush being upside down for that long?”

“Magic,” Kara smirks, righting herself and landing in front of Lena.

You really are, Lena thinks.


	17. So come a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 - Goofy kiss
> 
> More family fluff ;-;
> 
> Chapter title Bleachers “Rollercoaster”

Lena is laughing, really truly laughing. Kara looks ridiculous. 

This is what happens when you let kids paint your face, Kara thinks to herself as their toddler holds the mirror up to her face. 

“It's brilliant, kiddo,” Kara smiles - genuinely - and picks Caoimh up, setting her on her hip. 

“What do you think, babe?”

“I think it's wonderful,” Lena beams, looking Kara over. She has a three year olds interpretation of a puppy mask painted onto her face, and her daughter is wearing a matching puppy, if painted slightly better. 

Lena whips her phone out and aims it at her wife and daughter.

“Smile for the camera!” 

They oblige, until Caoimh squirms upon spotting Alex.

“Aunt Alex!” She wiggles until Kara sets her down and toddles over to Alex who’s waiting with open arms.

Kara takes the phone off Lena, and holds it in front of her faces, taking selfies. She plants a kiss on Lena’s cheek, puffing her own cheeks out right as she presses the shutter.

“You're a goof-ball.”

“Hey, you married me,” Kara holds her hands up. Lena just kisses her.


	18. Feels easier to just swim down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 - Underwater Kiss
> 
> Oh wow did my life get in the way! Sorry for the delay folks!
> 
> Chapter title Hamilton “It’s Quiet Uptown”

“You can't be good at everything,” Kara whines, watching as Lena swims lengths. They're on a business trip, and Lena hires a ludicrously expensive room as the trip coincides with their anniversary. Lena stops at the shallow end where Kara is sat on the edge of the pool, feet dangling into the water. 

“Says the Superhero,” she smirks and pulls Kara into the pool to kiss her. They fall back, kissing underwater until the need for air and the need to laugh overcomes them. 

“You got my hair wet,” Kara pouts until Lena kisses it away.

“We have a walk in shower, baby.”

“It's the principle!”

Lena merely laughs and gets out of the pool, towelling herself dry.

“Coming?”

All Kara can do is nod.


	19. I gave you the world, you threw it away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 - Forceful kiss
> 
> Two updates because I’m sorry ~
> 
> Chapter title Dear Evan Hansen “Requiem”

Kara storms into Lena’s office, cape trailing behind her.

“You're kidding me right?”

Lena looks up, warily, from her notes.

“You're at work right now?”

Lena motions to her desk and looks back at Kara.

“Well, clearly.”

“Lena you were shot today.”

“It was a graze that missed anything important. I barely have a scratch under this gauze. I'm quite sure that I'm okay to work.”

“For some reason you don't seem to care about this. You were shot. You got lucky. But you could have died.”

“Kara. I'm fine,” she returns her attention back to her notes and starts making scribbles over the mistakes in the blueprints. She barely pays attention to the sound of Kara’s boots as they click across the floor.

“I could have lost you, Lena.”

Now she does look up, to where Kara is knelt on the floor next to her desk. Kara's brows are furrowed and she looks truly distressed. She plants her hands on Lena’s knees and rubs soft circles there, thumbs grazing the hem of Lena’s dress.

“You could never lose me,” Lena winds her fingers into Kara’s hair and pulls her into a bruising kiss. Kara’s teeth nip at her bottom lip and she gasps slightly into the kiss, granting Kara’s tongue access. Kara pulls back and tries to swallow the lump in her throat, but the tears are still shining in her eyes.

“I-” she stumbles over her words slightly as Lena brushes the errant tears from her cheeks. “I can't lose anyone else.”

Lena kisses across her cheeks, tasting the slightest hint of salt. She moves across and down to Kara’s lips, kissing her slowly and softly, willing the sadness away. 

“You won't. Youwon’tyouwon’t,” Lena whispers into the kiss. She really hopes it's true.


End file.
